MCLFMaster
MCLFMaster (now known as Quicksilvur), or otherwise known as Lawrence Fisher, was born on April 2, 1999 in Ipswich, United Kingdom. He developed an interest in Super Mario Bros when he had an 128-game system at 5-6 years old, around the same time he also obsessed with a children's series of Letterland. Occasionally throughout his spare time, he would play on the computer with a number of different sources of entertainment. These included Minesweeper, Harry Potter and Zoo Tycoon. During his late childhood years, he was introduced to Guitar Hero III in 2008, and went on it every night after school. He was a newbie at the time, so he played on Easy. After watching his brother try and play Through the Fire and Flames, ''he then gave it a go himself, and then became an amateur at the Expert difficulty not too long afterward. The first song he ever FC'ed was ''Ruby, ''which took him a long time to pull off. One day on YouTube, he ran across a video by ''BloodBlitz showing the world's most impossible Guitar Hero song. Afterward, he was intrigued as to see what it would be like if he played a song such as that. Unfortunately, he had the Wii version of Guitar Hero III, so he looked into Guitar Hero clones, and found one in particular, Frets on Fire. During teenage years (mainly around 13), he grew up with a program called Scratch, which he enjoyed a lot, as he could develop his own games and publish them. One day, he got the idea of making his own Guitar Hero game, so he sat down one day and made it in less than 4 hours. After middle school, he then went onto an academy, where he sat his GCSE's, but unfortunately, due to so much computer dedication, he failed to pass, though he didn't fail with low grades. He aced one of his subjects, Acting, where he was a star. Before exams, however, in 2014, he downloaded GHPCED and played it a lot. This allowed him to make his custom song dream come true. Before Christmas, he got heavily sucked into a game called Minecraft, ''which he played for hours in his free time and never stopped. In 2015, he then got the idea of going famous in the world, doing ''YouTube. ''He then gave it a shot in late January, and he did alright. As of April 26th 2017, he has 380+ subscribers and people say he deserves a lot more than he currently has. He has made a lot of friends overtime, including ''courtemanche437, ''who introduced Lawrence to another game called ''Worms Armageddon. In 2016, when his old computer died, he then got into Guitar Hero III PC, and passed Uber Song the first time he played it. After posting his Uber Song pass to YouTube, the entire community went bananas, and accused him of being fake. He was 'too good to be true', so he made a few videos to try and prove them wrong, but he had no success. He gave up in September and removed all of his Guitar Hero videos, including from GHPCED. Few knew he was legit, but the majority still called him fake after proof that he wasn't a bot. During this time, he was being made a 'meme', and he went around taking down memes of himself, which led to more hatred against him, including his first ever copyright strike as revenge from the community. In 2017, he made a return to Guitar Hero III PC, fighting back against those who called him fake. Sadly though, nobody will probably believe him ever again, as he was intentionally telling a lie, admitted his videos were fake to make the meme creator happy.